The University of Michigan Department of Dermatology has a long history of productive research in areas highly relevant to the NIAMS mission but there are untapped opportunities for engagement with multiple investigators outside of the department whose interests are also highly relevant to skin biology and disease. Cross-cutting collaborations are particularly important in this era of team science, when groups with deep knowledge in defined areas can work together to collectively address fundamental questions in basic biology and disease that would be difficult, if not impossible, to tackle in individual labs. The proposed University of Michigan Skin Biology and Diseases Resource-based Center (UM-SBDRC) will provide investigators at Michigan, and several other institutions, access to outstanding Resource Cores and Center activities. The ultimate goals of the Center include facilitating independently-funded research into skin biology and disease, with an emphasis on inflammatory skin disorders; fostering the development of team-science, combining big- data approaches with functional studies in cell culture and genetically-engineered mouse models; and attracting additional investigators into cutaneous research relevant to the NIAMS mission. The UM-SBDRC Administrative Core will coordinate Center activities and oversee management of the Resource Cores. It will achieve this by 1) establishing a strong leadership and support team, 2) building an effective set of committees to assist with Center and Resource Core administration, 3) fostering effective interactions with Resource Cores, 4) optimizing financial administration throughout the Center, and 5) developing survey tools and metrics to assess Center and Resource Core effectiveness. The Administrative Core will also build an effective communications platform, which will include a dedicated, interactive UM-SBDRC website, a biannual newsletter, and program and informational emails. In addition, to enhance the research environment and provide greater opportunities for member interaction and collaboration, the Administrative Core will build a robust Enrichment Program. This will include 1) a Pilot & Feasibility Program, 2) Mentoring Program, 3) Travel Award Program, 4) quarterly Visiting Speaker Series, and 5) Annual Symposium. As a result of these Center activities and the outstanding training and services provided by the Resource Cores, the UM-SBDRC will have a powerful and sustained impact on cutaneous biology research at the University of Michigan and elsewhere. The Center will facilitate skin-related research activities by its 50 members, help bring new investigators into the field, enhance research infrastructure for improved communication and scientific interactions, significantly increase the visibility of the cutaneous research community at the University of Michigan, and lead to major new research initiatives and external support for team-science projects relevant to the NIAMS mission. Ultimately, the research infrastructure and programs provided through the UM-SBDRC will help translate basic discoveries from the lab to the clinic, improving the health of patients with a variety of skin disorders.